Riddle Retold
by aothebluesamurai
Summary: Events after Riddle Transfer. Phil and his best friends are back in Riddle Elementary School. But how can they be sure that all Viz's minions hated him? Well, Viz's "friends" come to earth for revenge, and Phil Eggtree, Smiley Sundae, Phred Whistler, Zack Kelvin, along with Diz and Quiz, will have to protect earth once again. Now, only if Phil's family believed him... Includes OCs.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning?

**The game "Riddle School" is made by newgrounds user, Jonbro, who is now known as Jonochrome. Now, I know "Riddle Retold" is an actual title for a rejected Riddle School game, but I can't think of a title.**

**This story takes place after the five "Riddle Transfer" games (which were canceled), so I recommend you reading the wikia to find out what was supposed to happen in the "Riddle Transfer" series.**

**I assume Phil and the others are still in Elementary school, since Diz said they abducted Phil when he escaped school. In the first game, when Phil and the rest are in elementary school.**

**Students like 5, Ritchie, and Chubb will appear as well. Jonbro owns "Riddle School", and the rest of the cast. I added relatives to the characters, and more students though. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I shouldn't have escaped Zone 5.1 without all of you! There wasn't much time, and.."

"Calm down, Diz. And thanks for saving me guys. I really thought I was gonna die again by falling into another lava pit. But this time, for real."

"I don't feel hot or cold anymore! That means my powers won't be used for evil!"

"Well, I guess that's another lesson: Don't be too lazy. I did do a little something by walking, and running."

"Everyone's back together, and we defeated Shaw De Lot! I'm happy that everything's okay now!"

After being abducted by a certain group of people known as Zone 5.1 after their little space adventure, Phil Eggtree and his friends, Smiley Sundae, Phred Whistler, and Zack Kelvin, were left by the alien Diz, after he left in a hurry before they got caught again. The sewer was weird. It was full of puzzles that Phil could solve, Math questions that Smiley could answer, things that only Zack could burn, and a lot of excitement that only Phred can handle. Of course, Zone 5.1's leader, Shaw de Lot, appeared and tried to kill Phil, imprison Phred and Smiley, and use Zack for other purposes. They were surprised when they found out that Viz was alive, only to find out that he was actually Diz, brainwashed. DeLot planned to kill Phil by throwing him in a lava pit, but his friends managed to save him. DeLot planned to kill Phil with his own hands, and he accidentally fell of the lava pit. Now, they were reunited, and now were listening to Diz's apologies.

"Seriously, Diz. We forgive you. Right guys?" Phil said, turning to his friends.

Smiley smiled, Phred nodded, and Zack gave a thumbs up. Phil took all of these as a "yes".

"See?" He said. Diz looked at the children then smiled.

"Thank you very much! I shall now bring you to your respective homes." Diz said, getting the remote to Viz's ship. "Once I get back to my planet, I'm repainting this ship..."

"...Our parents are gonna kill us once we get back.." Zack muttered.

"True...but..how many days has passed since Viz abducted us? And how many days did we stay in Zone 5.1, and the sewer?" Phred asks.

Diz counted his fingers. "After we abducted you, it lasted for... two weeks. When we got back to earth, only a day has passed. How long it took you four to come here...two days."

"There are seven days a week. So, seven plus seven is fourteen. Fourteen plus one is fifteen. Fifteen plus two is seventeen." Smiley added.

"We were missing from school for seventeen days. Now our parents are REALLY gonna kill us. Mostly me, for ditching school." Phil mutters.

"Technically, we did too." Smiley said. "We were abducted when you escaped, remember?"

"True. But how on earth are we gonna explain this to our parents and teachers?!" Zack asks. "...How do you pronounce the name of our principal again?"

"Dunno. It's hard." Phred shrugs. "What part of school are we in again?"

"Elementary." Diz said. "Although all of you went to middle school, high school, and college, never forget, it was just a dream."

"I hope I don't turn to ice and suddenly shatter when we go to middle school..." Zack says, shivering from fear.

"I hope I don't trip on a globe and eat it..." Smiley says, putting her hands to her mouth.

"And I don't want to fall to a pit of lava by sitting on a desk, and touching something." Said Phil and Phred at the same time. Both of their dreams did end by falling to a pit of lava.

"I will bring you to your school. I will also explain everything to your teachers." Diz said. Phil looked at him.

"They won't believe ANY of this. My big sister will accuse you of being an 'occult geek'. And my parents never take me seriously." Phil says. His big sister, Ann Eggtree never believed a word her little brother said. His parents never took him seriously as well, as he is a 'little boy'. Pft. He saved the earth, and helped his friends and an alien! If only they would listen...

"My three brothers will accuse you of being a kidnapper, and that you brainwashed us." Smiley says. Her brothers, who were triplets, were always around their little sister, telling her to move to a new school, only because Riddle Elementary only has one girl student, which is Smiley herself. Her brothers, Grinny, Cheerey, and Glee, were her guardians since their parents are abroad.

"My older cousin will whack you with his baseball bat." Zack says. Since Zack is an only child, he has his cousin as a sibling figure, named Coal. He was sporty, and often convinced Zack to stop 'keeping the bench cold', and just play with him, which Zack often refused. Coal also hates Zack's friends, for reasons unknown. Mainly because he thinks they're 'up to something stupid and dangerous', and he believes that girls have cooties.

"I don't know if you can handle my eight older sisters and brothers." Phred says. He has the most siblings, with four older brothers, named Jake, Simon, Gary, and Drake, and four older sisters named Samantha, Daisy, Elizabeth, and Karen. Phred's parents are abroad as well, so they're his guardians. He gets along well with Simon, Gary, Daisy, and Karen, but he can't stand the other four.

"Well, I already thought of something believable." Diz smirked. "Now, let's go. I believe I can handle your relatives. But first, we should gather them in your school."

-Later, At Riddle Elementary-

As expected, all of the said relatives went to school, searching for their relatives. Diz didn't have to deal with people asking his skin color, since Smiley was yellow, and that would be racism. Of course, teachers were relieved to know that they were okay. 5, Chubb, and Ritchie were pestering them with questions. But they were surprised. For seventeen days, more students have arrived in Riddle Elementary. Most of them were interested in the missing four, and introduced themselves to the four.

Phil was worried that his family would skin him alive for being missing, but he trusted Diz. Diz was like a brother figure to him now. An even better sibling than Ann. Phred was already trying to practice on how he could tolerate his siblings, mostly Samantha and Drake. Smiley didn't even want to see her brothers, as they were one of the things that annoyed her, which was rare. Zack could imagine all the sport questions, and rantings his cousin would do.

"If we can tolerate being kidnapped by aliens and a weird organization, we can tolerate hearing our families rant." Phil joked, keeping his voice low. Typical Phil. Always trying to light up the atmosphere.

"GOOD DAY GOOD SIR." Mrs. Cophey said too fast. "DID YOU KNOW EARTH IS FLAT?"

"Actually, it's round." Diz corrected. He was an alien, after all. He should know about these kinds of things.

"NO SIR. IT IS FLAT." Mrs. Cophey said.

"I'm pretty sure it's round." Diz corrected.

"IT IS ROUND MR. DIZ."

"No Mrs. Cophey. It is _round._"

As their little arguement of what shape was the earth continued, a teenager kicked the door open, and marched to Phil, and grabbed his collar. The girl's curly blond hair flew, grabbing the attention of all boy students.

"WHERE. HAVE. YOU. BEEN. PHIL EGGTREE?!" She shrieked.

Smiley and the rest tried to calm down the girl, but she glared at them, causing them to back away. Diz decided to be the "adult", and yanked the girl's arm away from the boy.

"I apologize miss, but keep in mind that he is a child. Child abuse is against the law." Diz said. Diz looked at Phil ,he was shocked.

"Er... Hello...Ann."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I will be uploading Chapter two soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Diz's Story

**Well, here's the next chapter.**

**OCs are mine, such as the characters' relatives.**

**Jonbro owns "Riddle School". Enjoy.**

* * *

"HELLO?! YOU'VE BEEN MISSING FOR DAYS-"

"Seventeen days to be exact." Phred interrupted.

"YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS HAVE BEEN MISSING FOR TWO WEEKS AND YOU JUST SAY HI?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, PHIL?!" Ann screamed at her brother. Phil was expecting her to be screaming at him, anyway so he didn't get that shocked. "AND WHO IS THIS MAN?!" Ann pointed to Diz.

"He's Diz. He's a friend of ours. Don't mind the green skin." Zack said. "And don't accuse him of anything such as being a kidnapper, he's friendly. Honest."

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ANYWAY?! MOM AND DAD HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!"

"Someone's on their 'day' if you know what I mean." 5 whispered to Ritchie. He giggled. "So true. I can't believe the calm, and long-tempered Phil Eggtree is related to her."

"Er...Sis...well..you see...uh..." He then turned around to Diz. He couldn't say anything like "I'm awesome" to his sister. She wasn't as stupid as the teachers in Phil's dreams. She could use his head as a bowling ball if he said anything wrong. And she was growing rather impatient.

"Your brother ditched school, so his friends decided to follow him. Once they caught up with him, a maniac named Viz tried to kidnap the children." Diz explained. Phil and the others just agreed. It did sound believable, and he got rid of the "alien kidnapping" and "Zone 5.1" incidents.

"And Diz rescued us!" Smiley added in. "He kinda... hit the guy with a large pack of ice..." Smiley added. It was kinda true. Viz died by getting frozen, and crushed by a meteor.

"WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DITCH SCHOOL?!" She screamed. Phil sighed. "Er...class was boring...?"

"HOW CAN MR. KAHM'S CLASS BE BO- Oh never mind." Ann sighed, realizing that Mr. Kahm was inside his classroom, writing "mathness" on the board. She still couldn't believe her brother did that! And his friends might get into trouble as well!

Phil gulped. What if Diz got them into BIGGER trouble? His friends' family would view him, Phil, as a bad influence to their relatives. And they would be forced to stay away from him, and they'll get separated. To be honest, Phil's friends made his life interesting. When he met them, they were... meh. Boring.

Smiley was quiet and shy at first. The only thing she did was read. The reason they became friends? Well, let's say that Phil nearly flunked a test, and Smiley decided to stop being so shy, and help him in the last minute.

Phred was lazy. He still is. Phil talked to him, they started a little conversation, and they eventually became best friends. Even in a dream, where Phred helped Phil escape middle school.

And Zack. It was a hot day, but for some reason, Zack was shivering. Phil didn't even know why he wore his green sweater when he felt like he was melting, so he loaned it to Zack for the day. It decreased the cold a bit, and Zack was thankful for that.

They did something in his life, probably made it interesting. Killing them in their dreams was hilarious, though. But they did save his life before he actually died.

"We wanted Phil to be out of trouble." Smiley said.

"Yeah, if he gets in trouble, we're joining the trouble." Phred joined in.

"He helped us, so it would help him if we keep him out of trouble.." Zack added.

Diz stared at the children. So, they were all close friends. No wonder everyone decided to just agree to Phil's idea of saving him, even when he betrayed them. Indeed, Phil deserved the title of "Stalwart Leader". It was a mystery on how he could remain calm when he got kidnapped by aliens and Zone 5.1, but that was probably the reason the three became friends with him. He was like a role model to them.

Then his sister wasn't as calm as her brother. Weird.

"...What happened to your friends, Phil? Isn't Smiley supposed to be bald? Isn't Zack supposed to be shivering? Isn't Phred supposed to be lazy?" Ann asks, calming down a bit.

"Hair spray. But I kinda like it." Smiley answered. "Don't ask how I tied it to a ponytail."

"Nah. I'm fine now." Zack shrugged. He has went into both sides of the thermometer after all.

"I'm bored of being lazy." Phred answers, boredly.

Well, at least Ann has calmed down. Now they have to deal with Phil's parents, Smiley's brothers, Zack's cousin, and Phred's eight siblings.

Ann was now currently "speaking" to her brother, about how ditching school is wrong. He did it in his dream three times already. Phred and Zack were talking to each other about flying pigs and drooling goat-men, while Smiley simply watched with Diz, who sighed in relief. He managed to calm down Phil's sister.

Diz won't leave if the children who saved his life are in trouble. He was grateful to them. Humans are interesting, after all.

* * *

**Well, that's Chapter Two.**

**I'll put the triplets next chapter.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
